


Love is never a sin

by BlaCkreed4



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Priest!Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 04:17:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18328463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Logan had suffered incredibly when Kurt had announced that he wanted to become a priest. He thought that their nights out at the pub were dates and he had planned to confess his feelings, but the German’s decision had ruined his plans. Instead he supported him, even if it was clear that he didn't like it.





	Love is never a sin

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Italian challenge COW-T, prompt: sacred hymns

Logan had suffered incredibly when Kurt had announced that he wanted to become a priest. He thought that their nights out at the pub were dates and he had planned to confess his feelings, but the German’s decision had ruined his plans. Instead he supported him, even if it was clear that he didn't like it.

They kept going to the pub even when Kurt was studying in the seminar.

Logan always silently wished that his Elf would change his mind, but as time went by it was more and more obvious that it was an impossible hope.

He got gloomier every time Nightcrawler enthusiastically talked about his studies and his vocation, uselessly trying to drown his heartache in his beer.

Kurt of course noticed his change of behaviour, usually changing argument to get Logan to cheer up a bit.

That time, though, it was worse than usual. It was the night before Kurt would make his vows and officially become a priest.

Logan had been silent most of the time, drinking way more than usual.

Kurt had tried to cheer him up, but nothing seemed to work. At some point he had enough of it and he went silent for some moments.

“Logan.” he said in a serious tone. “What's wrong? You've never been such a sad company. If you think we'll never drink together again I assure you that I don't plan on missing our nights out.”

Wolverine shook his head and sighed.

“It's not that… it's just… never mind.” he answered.

The German frowned. What could be so bad that it made him hesitate so much? He gently put a hand on Logan’s, smiling encouragingly.

“If you have a problem you can tell me. I don't bite.” he joked.

Wolverine snorted, relieving Kurt with his half-smile.

"You wouldn't understand." he explained.

"Try me."

"Just forget about it."

"Logan..."

"I love you, ok?" the Canadian confessed, shaking his head and sighing. "Now forget about it."

Kurt was shocked. How could he have missed the hints? It was so obvious now that he knew! How stupid of him, being so focused on his own feelings not to notice the other's.

He massaged the back of Logan's hand with his thumb.

"I love you too." he said in a soft whisper after a moment.

Wolverine looked at him in disbelief. There was no way he was serious, but he couldn't smell any lie.

"What? But... but you're about to be a priest!" he replied.

Kurt smiled again.

"Ja, but I still love you. I've always considered our nights out as dates." he confessed.

"Me too..."

Logan finally smiled. He couldn't believe it, he was the luckiest man ever!

"Does that mean you won't become a priest?" he hopefully asked.

Kurt chuckled.

"No, I will still become a priest."

Wolverine's smile faded as his heart hurt again.

"But that doesn't mean I can't love you. Tonight I can be yours completely." the German added.

Logan decided that he would make do; at least it was something he had never imagined could have happened and he couldn't believe his luck in knowing he not only wasn't rejected, but he was reciprocated too!

He immediately dragged Kurt to a hotel, where they made love all night.

The next morning Logan accompanied his Elf to the church and he even remained as he took his vows. He was still sad about it, but he was also proud of Kurt for being able to follow his dream.

As Kurt had promised, he didn't miss their nights out. They even came a bit more often than when he was a seminarian, as Logan happily noticed. The only downside was all the sexual tension between them that couldn't be relieved.

He would die to kiss him again, to touch him, to feel that he was totally his. But he couldn't because of Kurt’s vows. He had tried - oh how much he had tried! - to convince him to at least make out a bit, but the Elf had always refused. He had said that Logan wouldn't settle for it, and Wolverine had to admit he was right.

So all of their dates would end up with a lot of unresolved sexual tension, especially from Logan's part. And he would end up jerking off all night thinking about their first - and unfortunately last - time together.

What he didn't know was that Kurt had his same problems; he usually dealt with them by taking ice-cold showers and praying to God to give him the strength to resist that oh-so-sweet temptation. He often ended up having wet dreams anyway.

 

It was a quiet day at the church. Kurt had dedicated a few hours to his parishioners’ confessions, listening to their sins and forgiving them. He also gave them some advices about ways to avoid sinning again, encouraging them to become better persons.

After the last old men confessed his little lies to his wife about not stealing some cookies she had baked for their grandchildren Kurt waited for a couple of minutes for someone else to get in the confessional. Since no one seemed to come he closed the small window to get out, but then he heard someone’s footsteps on the wooden floor. He sat back down and opened the window again.

“So, how does this work? Should I say somethin’ like ‘Forgive me Father for I have sinned’?” Logan jokingly asked.

The priest chuckled.

“Hello, Logan. Unless you’ve suddenly converted to Catholicism there’s no need for you to use that formula.” he replied.

“Good. Do I have to confess my sins in a special order or somethin’?”

“I thought you were an atheist.”

“Still am.”

“Then let’s talk outside, shall we? I can’t forgive someone in the name of God if they don’t believe in Him.”

“I don’t need His forgiveness. I need yours.” Logan’s tone suddenly got more serious.

Kurt faltered. What did he mean by that? What had he done that was so grave that he felt the need to confess to him.

“I’m listening, mein Freund.” he sweetly encouraged him.

Logan sighed.

“You know I love you, right?” he asked.

“I do. And I love you too, you know.” the priest replied.

“Yeah… well, I…” Wolverine sighed again. “I don’t know how to say it… Our dates… Our nights out… You know how much I love ‘em. You know how much I need ‘em. But…” he made a pause. “I can’t stand not bein’ able to touch you.”

“Oh, Logan…” Kurt tried to speak, but he was interrupted.

“Lemme finish. After ‘em I always feel… empty. I need you, Elf, an’ unless my own arousal tricks me I know you need me too. I can smell it. An’… An’ I can’t stand it. I can’t keep jerkin’ off all night long after our every date. I can’t keep fallin’ asleep feeling empty an’ lonely, regrettin’ the fact that I didn’t confess earlier when you still weren’t studyin’ to become a priest, wonderin’ ‘bout what’d have happened if I did.” he sighed. “It’s the most painful thing I’ve ever felt.”

Kurt bit his lower lip. He didn’t know what to say. He perfectly understood what Logan was feeling, sometimes he wondered the same things. But he loved being a priest and being able to help the people the way he had always wanted to as much as he loved Logan. He couldn’t choose between them.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said anythin’” Wolverine added when the silence was too much for him to stand.

Kurt heard him get out of the confessional, so he rushed outside too.

“Logan, wait!” he said, grabbing him by his shoulder.

“I shouldn’t have come here.” the Canadian said.

He tried to walk away, but the priest didn’t let him go.

“Logan, please, stay.” Kurt begged him.

The X-Man sighed and turned to look at him. His expression was full of pain and regret.

“Why? To make us both more miserable?” he asked.

The German hugged him tight.

“Please, don’t leave. You’re right, I need you too, and I’ve been extremely selfish to ask you to renounce your needs because of my choice. I should be the one apologizing, not you.” he whispered in his ear.

Logan sighed and hugged him back tight, inhaling his smell of sulphur and incense.

“You don’t have to. I knew what I was gettin’ into.” he replied.

“But you shouldn’t suffer because of our love. You shouldn’t suffer because of me.”

They let go of each other, still holding on each other’s shoulders. Kurt looked around, happily noticing that they were completely alone since it was dinner time.

“Since I think we’ll have some time let’s go to the back, shall we?” the priest proposed with a smile.

Logan shrugged.

“As you wish.” he simply replied.

Kurt took him by his hand and guided him to the back of the church, through a small door that led to his private apartment.

It was the first time he had brought someone there, but he had nothing to hide; everything was cleaned and in order, and even his bed was made. It was a small but cosy apartment, very simple and plain, but it was enough.

Logan looked around approvingly, except for the cross on top of the bed, but he didn’t comment on it.

Once in the bedroom Kurt cupped the other’s cheeks and kissed him.

Wolverine was taken aback for a moment, then he happily reciprocated. A wave of passion washed over him, making him lift his lover to bring him to the bed and make him lay down there.

He crawled on top of him, pressing himself over him as if he feared he would go away.

“Please, don’t be a dream.” he whispered.

Kurt groped his ass.

“I’m real. Would a dream do this?” he jokingly replied.

Logan snorted, kissing him with even more passion.

It was clear by the way they were rubbing against each other that they were both longing for that touch.

Wolverine roughly took Kurt’s robe off, throwing it on the floor. He licked his lips at the sweet, sweet sight of his naked skin, only some briefs covering him. He placed a hand on the priest’s heart, reassured by feeling it beat fast under his palm. He still couldn’t believe it wasn’t a dream.

The German cupped his lover’s cheeks and pulled him down to kiss him again, wrapping his legs around him.

They were both getting excited fast, their suppressed need enhancing their arousal.

Logan threw his own clothes on the floor, then he kissed Kurt’s neck and chest, moving down. He stopped in front of his then tight briefs, looking up to his face to ask for his permission. He was still hesitant, especially since how hard his Elf tried not to sin and how much he cared about his vocation.

The priest smiled reassuringly at him, nodding and caressing his hair.

“I love you, Logan. Loving is never a sin.” he sweetly explained.

“I really hope so, I wouldn’t wanna condemn you to Hell.”

They chuckled.

Logan finally removed that last piece of clothing from his lover, and they sighed in pleasure when they were rubbing skin against skin.

“I missed this so much.” Wolverine confessed.

“Me too. I’m so sorry I forced you to suffer for my selfishness.” Kurt replied.

The X-Man shook his head.

“I’m makin’ you break your vows. I’m a horrible lover for not respectin’ your choice.”

The priest kissed him briefly.

“You’re not horrible. You’re human and you have needs like everyone else. I disrespected you by forcing my choice on you too.”

They kissed again, holding each other tight and rubbing against each other.

“Kurt…” Logan called him, looking into his eyes.

The German could see his arousal in his dilated pupils, he could see his need and longing, but he could also see his hesitation to go on, his doubt about if it was a good choice, his fear of hurting him. He sweetly smiled.

“Take me.” he replied.

Wolverine moaned in relief, hiding his face against his lover’s neck before slowly and carefully penetrating him.

The priest moaned in complaint at that faint pain, the lack of preparation and lube making him tighter than usual.

“I’m so sorry, I couldn’t resist.” Logan whispered on his blue skin, kissing it to apologize.

“It’s ok. I just need a moment.” Kurt reassured him.

He sighed in pleasure at his lover’s soft kisses and caresses, breathing evenly to relax faster. He moved his hands up and down Wolverine’s hairy back, feeling him shiver in pleasure and force himself to stay still.

When the pain was finally gone he gently made Logan raise his head to kiss him on the lips.

“You can move.” he told him.

The Canadian didn’t make him repeat himself: he slowly started to thrust inside him, carefully watching his expressions and studying his reaction. He feared he could hurt him again, but all he could see and smell was arousal and pleasure.

He gradually increased his pace, moaning together with his lover and hugging him tight. He had missed it so much, he had needed it so much, he had dreamt about it for so long that he still couldn’t believe all that was real. But his senses couldn’t lie to him: the sight of Kurt’s face, his intoxicating smell, the sweet taste of his lips, the smoothness of his skin, and his moans of pleasure couldn’t be fake.

As he thrust and thrust he grew more needy and desperate, chasing that orgasm he had been longing for so long that he had feared he would never reach it.

Kurt arched and shivered under his lover’s passion, firmly grabbing his shoulders to anchor himself to reality. He could feel his rosary jump on his chest at every thrust, he could see the cross above his head, but he didn’t feel guilty. He didn’t feel like he was sinning, because love had never been a sin and he truly loved Logan with his whole heart. Instead he felt blessed, he was surrounded by so much love – both given to him and by him – that he felt at peace with the whole universe.

They came together, calling each other in sweet moans of pleasure, holding each other tight.

They panted, staying still as they caught their breath.

“I love you so much.” Logan moaned after a while.

“I love you too.” Kurt replied.

They briefly kissed, too short of breath for something longer.

“I won’t force you to hold yourself back any longer.” the priest promised. “But don’t overuse it.” he jokingly added.

They both chuckled.

“Thank you for still lovin’ me, Elf.” Wolverine replied.

“Thank you for still loving me too, Logan.”

They took a shower, then they went back to bed to take a nap together.


End file.
